¿Un Viaje al Pasado? Una Nueva Oportunidad
by darkhellsoul
Summary: Este fic es en respuesta al desafío que me planteo Soul of demon hace bastante tiempo y que por falta de tiempo no había podido subir. Durante la batalla contra Madara, el Juubi y Madara son sellados en Naruto, luego al terminar la batalla, Naruto ve la devastación y los muertos y decide usar el Gedo Tensei, sin embargo Madara había alcanzado a lanzar el ojo de la Luna.
1. Chapter 1

¿Un viaje al pasado? Una nueva oportunidad.

Capitulo 1 ¿Regresando?

La batalla entre la alianza shinobi y Madara Uchiha está en su punto más alto, Naruto acaba de regresar de la dimensión de Obito con parte del chakra del Ichibi, el Hachibi y la mitad del chakra del Kyubi, le rubio esta frente a frente a su más poderoso enemigo, ambos se ven a los ojos serios, Madara está molesto porque su enemigo se niega a morir, Naruto está molesto porque el desalmado Uchiha le ha arrebatado la vida a muchos, de pronto ambos se lanzan hacia su oponente. Naruto lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras Madara eludía los golpes y lanzaba sus propios golpes, nadie podía detener a Madara.

-Solo existe una opción-dijo Minato totalmente agotado.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Naruto respirando agitadamente.

-Sellarlo en alguien, para que sea como un Jinchuriki, es la única forma de detenerlo-dijo el Yondaime.

-Séllalo en mi padre-dijo serio Naruto.

-Pero Naruto, tu ya eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, podrías morir-dijo preocupado Minato.

-No me importa morir si puedo salvar a mis amigos-respondió el joven.

Minato sonrío orgulloso por la actitud de su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Minato.

-Si estoy muy seguro.

-Pero Naruto el posee al Juubi, vas a morir-menciono un preocupado Kakashi.

-No me importa si con eso puedo salvarlos a todos-dijo el joven rubio.

-Bien distráiganlo un momento-dijo Minato.

En tanto Madara había comenzado a ejecutar su plan ojo de la luna.

-Con esto seré el amo del mundo-dijo feliz el Uchiha.

-¡Eso nunca pasara maldito bastardo!-dijo Naruto apareciendo nuevamente al ataque.

-No sabes cuándo rendirte mocoso-dijo Madara.

-Cierto, rendirme no está en mi vocabulario.

-Pues te enseñare a no oponerte a un dios-dijo con frialdad el Uchiha.

-No me hagas reír Uchiha, tú no eres un dios, eres un patético demonio.

-Te eliminare maldito mocoso y así todo el mundo aprenderá a temerme-dijo amenazante Madara.

Entretanto el plan ojo de la luna avanzaba sin contratiempos, Minato estaba listo y preparado para realizar el sello, le dio una señal a su hijo. Naruto solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, el Yondaime Hokage, se acerco a Naruto y lo toco, poniendo un sello en el joven rubio, luego usando su Hiraishin no Jutsu apareció detrás del Uchiha y coloco un sello en el hombro de Madara.

-Es tu fin Madara-dijo Minato, luego agrego-¡Fuinjutsu: Sello perpetuo! ¡Fuin!

De inmediato el sello que había puesto en Naruto comenzó a absorber a Madara.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios me hicieron?!-grito furioso Madara.

-Te detenemos para siempre-dijo calmadamente Naruto.

-¡Malditos sean!-grito Madara al momento de activar su Rinnegan, pero fue inútil, Madara fue absorbido por Naruto.

El rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, de pronto siente su vista más clara, en un pequeño charco, ve su rostro y descubre que tiene el Rinnegan, Naruto entra en su mente y se encuentra con la presencia gigantesca del Juubi, pero por ningún lado encuentra la presencia de Madara, lo más extraño es que tiene el conocimiento de Madara sus recuerdos y la forma de realizar sus técnicas, pero no siente ni ve al Uchiha. Rápidamente el rubio se acerca al Juubi y extrae a Kurama, pero contrario a lo que creía el rubio que iba a pasar el Juubi queda como si nada, en tanto Kurama queda tirado en el suelo agotado, Naruto sale de su mente, ve la desolación, la destrucción y los muertos por doquier, sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto hace lo que es natural en el, actuar sin pensar y tratar de salvar a todo el mundo, en eso recuerda la técnica que Nagato uso para devolver a la vida a los que perdieron la vida en Konoha cuando el ataco, el usaría esa técnica para salvar a todos.

-¡Rinnegan: Gedo Tensei!-grito el rubio.

-No lo hagas Na…-alcanzo a decir Kurama ya era demasiado tarde.

La técnica del Rinnegan fue un éxito, los muertos revivían y se encontraban desconcertados, sin embargo, al estar a medio camino el plan ojo de la luna, el resultado fue que el salvador del mundo Naruto Uzumaki despareció, lo bueno es que el plan ojo de la luna también se cancelo al desaparecer el Juubi junto a Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Una nueva Inquilina?

Disculpen la demora en la actualizacion pero aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 ¿Una Nueva Inquilina?**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Mis Amigos?-se preguntaba una y otra vez el rubio salvador del mundo.

-Como siempre actúas antes de pensar cabeza hueca-reclamo Kurama.

-¡Kurama! ¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupado verdaderamente Naruto.

-Si estoy bien Naruto, gracias por preocuparte, pero ahora tenemos un montón de cosas de que preocuparnos-dijo el zorro sin su sarcasmo habitual, cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto.

-¿Cómo de que cosas debemos preocuparnos?-pregunto el rubio.

-Para empezar tú-contesto Kurama.

-¿yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-pregunto confundido el chico.

-Si tu cabeza de chorlito no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?-dijo aun más confundido el Uzumaki.

El enorme zorro se dio un golpe en la frente con su pata delantera derecha.

-Kami-sama, sé que soy un demonio, pero estar atado a este idiota cabeza de chorlito, es demasiado castigo-reclamo Kurama mirando hacia arriba, después dio un largo suspiro y continuo-para empezar cabeza de alcornoque, esta tu tamaño, incluso tu edad tienes cuando mucho 12 años con suerte 13, en segundo lugar tu vacía cabeza está llena de pensamientos inteligentes, es más, podría decir que esas cosas son hasta familiares.

-¿Tendrá que ver con que selle a Madara en mi?-dijo el chico con su clásica pose de tratar de pensar cosas inteligentes.

-¡Quee! ¡ ¿Qué hiciste que cabeza de alcornoque?!-grito molesto Kurama.

-Se pueden callar par de gritones escandalosos-dijo suavemente una voz femenina, pero que emanaba un gran poder.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron a la vez Naruto y Kurama.

-Ya no reconoces a tu madre Kurama-contesto la voz con un claro dejo de fastidio.

-Ma…madre-dijo visiblemente asustado el zorro.

En ese momento apareció una enorme figura, que poco a poco fue cambiando hasta quedar convertida en una mujer de unos 30 años de cabello negro como la noche, ojos dorados, que claramente reflejaban que no era conveniente hacerla enojar, la figura de la mujer era bien definida y su sonrisa era cálida, pero a la vez atemorizante.

-¿No saludaras a tu madre como corresponde Kurama-chan?-dijo la mujer.

Naruto solo una pequeña risita, que hizo que el enorme zorro se girara hacia él con una mirada de furia.

-¿y bien Kurama-chan? ¿Me saludaras como me gusta o debo mostrar tus fotos a Naru-chan?-dijo la mujer.

El enorme y sangriento zorro tembló ante la amenaza de su madre.

-Hola mami-dijo el zorro antes de abrazar a la mujer.

-Que buen hijo eres Kura-chan-dijo la mujer.

Naruto estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse, pero no aguanto más y la escandalosa risa de Naruto lleno el espacio mental, el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo agarrándose del estomago doblado de la risa, incluso lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero el siguiente movimiento de la mujer dejo frio al Uzumaki.

-Ahora tu Naru, ¿acaso no saludaras a tu tía Kaguya?

-¿Kaguya? ¿No que tu nombre era Juubi?-pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Jajaja, Juubi es el nombre que me dieron los humanos, mi verdadero nombre es Kaguya, es el nombre que me dio Rikudo-dijo la mujer luego continuo con voz soñadora-Rikudo, que hombre más sexy, valiente, fuerte y leal, era todo un sueño de hombre, el novio ideal de cualquier chica-dijo la mujer poniéndose roja y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, pero continuo-cuando luchaba era increíble no tenía miedo a nada, se parecía a ti Naru, ¡hay pero que cosas digo!-dijo aun mas roja la mujer, luego de unos segundos recupero el tono con que había hablado con Kurama-Bueno Naru ¿Dónde está mi abrazo?

Kurama arrastro a Naruto lejos del oído de su madre o al menos eso el creyó.

-Naruto será mejor que la abraces sino te puede ir muy mal-Kurama le advirtió al rubio. La mujer solo sonrió con lo dicho por el zorro.

-¿Qué tan mal me puede ir?-pregunto el chico.

-Imagínate a una Tsunade y una Sakura en el mismo cuerpo con un genio de Kushina, Tsunade y Sakura y con la fuerza de todos mis hermanos, más la precisión de Sakura-dijo el zorro.

Naruto se imagino una mujer con el cuerpo de Sakura, con los atributos de Tsunade y el pelo rosado y levantado como cuando Kushina se enoja, luego le agrego un genio de los mil demonios, y la imagen mental de la chica le salieron cuernos de demonio y con dientes afilados como los de Zabuza, y luego le agrego muchos músculos, la imagen mental que tenia Naruto ahora le agrego mas músculos que cuando Gai abrió la octava puerta pero mucho más musculosa y sin el tono rojo, además como concepto original, según él, cuando abría la boca salía fuego, la imagen aterro al chico.

De pronto Naruto escucho un quejido de Kurama, pero no alcanzo a poner atención ya que el también recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto molesta Kaguya señalando a espaldas de Naruto y Kurama.

Naruto y Kurama se giraron, detrás de ellos estaba una imagen de una super mega Sakura con esteroides con cuernos y saliéndole fuego de la boca.

-¡Idiota cabeza de alcornoque, ¿Qué no sabes acaso que estamos en tu mente y todo lo que imaginas aparece aquí?!-grito molesto Kurama, pero al parecer la poca capacidad para cerrar la boca de Naruto se le había contagiado a Kurama quien agrego-¡si te dije que así era mi madre no era para que la imaginaras así cabeza de chorlito!

Kaguya se acerco lentamente a Kurama.

-¡Idiota! Aunque te quedo muy buena la imagen mental es casi igual a mi madre solo le cambiaria el color del pelo-dijo el zorro para luego mirar a un Naruto total y absolutamente blanco con una mirada de terror.

Kurama trago duro.

-Esta…-dijo el zorro.

Naruto solo asintió aterrado.

-¿Qué decías cariñito?-dijo la mujer con voz suave y dulce pero un instinto asesino aterrador, antes de darle un gran golpe al zorro dejándolo inconsciente.

Naruto decidió por primera vez en la vida hacer algo inteligente y abrazo a la mujer.

-Bueno gracias por el abrazo Naru, ahora esperaremos que Kura-chan despierte-comento la mujer.

Unos minutos después despertó el adolorido el zorro.

-Qué bueno que despertaras Kura-chan ya iba a despertarte-comenzó a decir Kaguya muy risueña, el zorro sudo frio- ahora para que quede claro, lo de hace un rato será la primera y la última vez que me faltan el respeto-el zorro y el chico se apresuraron en asentir-ahora debido a que Naruto uso el Gedo Tensei mientras estaba el Ojo de la luna produjo que fue enviado a otra dimensión o tal vez a través del tiempo, la cosa que todo lo que conocían les servirá de poco o nada, a medida que averigüemos podremos saber si es otra dimensión o un viaje en el tiempo, ahora lo que importa, Naruto para empezar, ahora cuentas con todo el poder Kurama y mi poder-Naruto asintió-también cuentas con todo el conocimiento de Madara Uchiha.

-Pero ¿Dónde está Madara?-pregunto Naruto.

-Lo destruí completamente solo conserve el poder de sus ojos, sus técnicas y conocimiento, Madara Uchiha ya no será un problema-kaguya lo dijo mirándose las uñas de la mano derecha y con una sonrisa sadica-ahora antes que preguntes al realizar el Gedo Tensei perdiste el Rinnegan, la buena noticia es que conservas el Sharingan en su forma final es decir el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, la naturaleza Katon ahora es prácticamente natural en ti, la naturaleza rayo también es fuerte en ti, pero debes entrenarla, la naturaleza tierra también es fuerte debes entrenarla, lamentablemente tu afinidad Füton de momento está muy disminuida por lo tanto es muy poco probable que puedas dominarla en un corto plazo, la afinidad de naturaleza agua es inexistente en ti, sin embargo con las otras tres naturalezas puedes hacer elementos secundarios, las habilidades normales del Sharingan están completas, es decir puedes usar el Susanoo, el Amaterasu, el Tsukuyomi, además de salir de los Genjutsu y la habilidad de copiar las técnicas, las únicas habilidades del Sharingan que deberás investigar o desarrollar son el Izanagi e Izanami ya que son técnicas muy secretas del clan Uchiha, ahora una cosa más Naruto y Kurama, debido a que use mucho de mi poder para evitar que muriéramos al momento en que Naruto realizo el Gedo Tensei debo descansar, así que les aviso que yo ahora me iré a descansar por un año cuando mucho dos años, para recuperar mis fuerzas, pero quiero que sepan que podre estar dormida, pero igual los escuchare y cada cosa que hagan o digan en mi contra cuando despierte les hare pagar, espero que cuando despierte Naruto sea más fuerte y es tu deber Kura-chan protegerlo y entrenarlo, y es tu deber Naruto que Kura-chan también entrene, espero que ambos se complementen-les dijo Kaguya, luego la mujer los miro con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaban con un deseo sádico-porque cuando despierte les hare una prueba y si fallan les hare desear estar muertos.

El zorro y el chico tragaron duro.

-Bueno mis niños me voy a descansar no metan mucho ruido, hasta dentro de un año o dos, buenas noches-dijo Kaguya.

Ni Kurama ni Naruto contestaron, grave error, Kaguya se acerco y les dio a ambos un potente golpe en la nuca. Ambos quedaron prácticamente enterrados en el suelo.

-¿Por qué nos golpeaste?-se quejo Naruto cuando saco su cabeza del suelo

-Para que aprendan par de maleducados, cuando una dama de despide o los habla ustedes par de inútiles responden, he sido clara-dijo la mujer con una poderosa aura rodeándola y una voz peligrosamente malvada.

-¡HA…Hai!-contestaron a la vez los asustados Kurama y Naruto.

-Bien, buenas noches niños-dijo amable Kaguya.

-Buenas noches mami-dijo Kurama.

-Bu…buenas noches tía Kaguya -respondió Naruto.

-Que buenos niños son, que se diviertan-dijo alegre la mujer retirándose.

-Tu madre si da miedo-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón, pero tienes la suerte de no conocerla furiosa-dijo Kurama.

-¿Tan mala es?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Mala? Es peor que eso, es horrible, es inaudito,…-de pronto una voz cayo lo que Kurama decía.

-Los estoy oyendo.

Los dos se callaron.

-Sera mejor que vuelva a la realidad y vea donde estoy y me prepare, tengo el presentimiento que cuando despierte no será como recuerdo-dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto Kurama.

-Es solo un presentimiento, creo que nuestra presencia aquí no es casualidad y creo que tendremos muchas cosas a las que adaptarnos-concluyo Naruto.

-Tienes razón-dijo el zorro.

-Después nos vemos Kura-chan-dijo el chico burlándose del zorro.

Naruto salió antes de que el zorro pudiera decir o hacer algo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación amplia pintada de color naranja, la cama era amplia y cómoda, fuera de la ventana se escuchaban algunos pájaros cantando y por algunas rendijas que dejaba la cortina entraban algunos rayos de sol.

-¿Dónde estoy?-fue el pensamiento de Naruto.


End file.
